Stay with me
by Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl
Summary: Inuyasha has a bad dream that gives him the corage to show his love to the girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Stay with me_

Okay this is **Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl** with the introduction. This is actually a **Songo-the-Demon-Slayerhalfbreed.Love**'s story, she is my partner (No that's not an e-mail address, it's her pen name). I'm just here to introduce her first story. It's a one-shot just so you know and her first story on fanfiction (Clapping) so send your reviews and some criticism, but not too much if any at all. Now that's out of the way we can get started.

"Speaking"

_Dreaming_

"_Thinking"_

It was night time in Inuyasha's forest, Kagome had gone home to her time for the day and Miroku was gone on an important exercisem _(sp?)_ Inuyasha had just slipped into an accidental, and restless, sleep. Songo had just finished cleaning her Hirikotsou when she saw Inuyasha turning his head in his sleep and thought that he could use a blanket.

"_Inuyasha…" called a familiar voice._

"_Huh, who goes there?" called Inuyasha nervously looking around_

"_Inuyasha" the voice called again, this time Inuyasha was able to pinpoint were it was coming from. He turned around and what he saw surprised him._

"_K…kikyo…" Inuyasha stuttered through her name._

"_Inuyasha, stay with me," she said a hint of seduction in her voice. Inuyasha tried to reach out to her but she kept moving away._

"_Stay with me, Inuyasha."_

"_Kikio!" Inuyasha cried and jumped toward her, attempting to reach her, but just before he could reach her she disappeared. "Kikio…" Inuyasha said to the silence._

"_Inuyasha?" called yet another familiar voice. Inuyasha lifted his head to see whom the voice belonged to. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha was confused_

"_Inuyasha, stay with me…" Kagome held him close and whispered in his ear, "stay with me forever." She pressed her lips on to his. Inuyasha lifted his arms to embrace her, but as he touched her she began to fade away._

"_Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed as everything began to fade away till he was once again left in the dark. "What's going on here?" Inuyasha yelled again, first Kikio then Kagome._

"_Inuyasha?" asked yet another familiar voice. Inuyasha turned to see Songo standing in a field of flowers. "Inuyasha!" she called, beckoning him to her._

"_Songo? Where are we?" asked Inuyasha in slight panic._

"_The flower field, why?" asked Songo._

"_Where is everyone?" he asked looking around, nothing but flowers as far as the eye can see._

"_Inuyasha, they all left, every last one of them," Songo said sadly._

"_But you didn't, you stayed," said Inuyasha softly._

"_Of course, you and I have nowhere to go, so I thought we could stay together," she said softly._

"_You'd stay with me?" asked Inuyasha, looking directly into her eyes._

"_If you'd stay with me, I'll stay with you. So Inuyasha, will you stay with me?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes, getting closer together._

"_Always," he replied, sliding his arms around her waist closing the gap between them with a gentile, yet passionate kiss._

Inuyasha fell out of his tree with a 'thump'. "Ow, what a wired dream," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Songo from behind.

"Songo!" he said still a little flustered from his dream.

"Are you okay?" asked Songo, she had heard the 'thump'.

"Ya fine," Inuyasha replied not looking at her.

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" she asked.

"No!" he said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Come on Inuyasha," she said trying to get it out of him.

"It was just a bad dream," he said, half lying, he liked the end of it.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Songo.

"No," replied Inuyasha. 'How do you tell someone you dreamt of kissing them?' he thought.

"Was it about Kikio?" she asked.

"Kinda," he said.

"Was it about Kagome?" she asked

"Sorta…" he said lamely.

"Well what else was it about?" she asked.

"You," he said under his breath hoping she didn't hear him. No such luck.

"Oh," she said. 'Inuyasha had a bad dream and I was in it, I wonder why,' she though going red. "Umm…" They sat in an uncomfortable silence. "Um, well" Songo started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Songo will you stay with me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" she asked, she wasn't sure if she knew what he meant. But before she had a chance to say anything Inuyasha pulled her onto her feet, into his arms and kissed her. Songo immediately responded.

When they pulled apart, Inuyasha said softly "Songo, will you stay with me?"

Songo looked deep into his eyes and smiled softly. "Till the end of time and beyond," she replied and they kissed again.


	2. Notice

_Attention All People who like stories written by __**Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl**__! _**I** **no longer **use this account, _**BUT**_, I am still on fanfiction. _I had to change my account_, I'm now writing under the Pen Name _**Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja**_, and I have already written a few _new stories_. I will also be _rewriting my old stories _**Hobbies:Flowers**, and **Sweet and Creamy**, in addition to _continuing_ my Songfic Collection_ i.e __**Music to my ears**__ and __**Trapped in a song**_.

I'm sorry for the long pause and for any inconvenience, but I thought you might like to know that I havent given up on my stories J

Thank you for your support, Silver-Arrow-Kistsune-Girl, now Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja.


End file.
